


Smutty Melody #4- Studying In The Living Room

by Seijuku_Ceremony



Series: Smutty Melody [4]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yaoi, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seijuku_Ceremony/pseuds/Seijuku_Ceremony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul does Kid and Black Star a favor in which, however, leads to some misconceptions in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutty Melody #4- Studying In The Living Room

"Again?" Soul spoke while holding up his test paper. Black Star sheepishly grinned while looking at his own that had a big fat zero on it.

"Well, I had other things to do-"

"Not even an attempt to study? Or even cheat?"

"Like I said, I had other things to do." Soul eyed his friend carefully and the meister only shrugged.

"... You gave up, didn't you?"

"It was so hard! It was practically another language for me!"

"What's harder is getting a perfect zero than a 100."

"Then switch papers with me." The weapon only rolled his eyes and caught Kid receiving his test paper. The white-haired student stared so deeply at the raven that Black Star even had to glance back and forth from him to the fellow meister. "Dude, what?"

"I think... you need a tutor." Having to spend his whole afternoon hurting his brain is already bad enough, but when Soul smirked at the shinigami, his whole mood plummeted.

"No way! I don't want that prick teaching me anything!" He exclaimed and Soul only laughed as someone walked by.

"Well I wasn't planning on spending the rest of the day with a brat like you." A smooth voice said and Black Star stuck his tongue at Kid.

"I didn't want to be around you of all people anyway."

"Actually," Soul began while grabbing the back of Kid's collar, receiving a glare, and dragged him back, "He would love to be tutored by you."

"What!? I never said that!" The assassin exclaimed with a horrified look and Soul only dismissed it.

"He's been telling me about how awesome it would be to spend the whole night with you," Black Star shook his head fast but the scythe continued, "And was too shy to ask, seeing as he values his pride so much."

"Shut up!"

Kid could clearly tell that it was a lie and was about to disagree but caught Soul's disapproving look. His golden eyes narrowed in hesitation before he sharply looked at Black Star, who flushed a little.

"My house, six o' clock sharp."

"You actually believe him!?" The shinigami only left curtly and Black Star watched him, too stunned to move. Only Soul dug through his bag and tossed something in the other student's lap to get his attention.

"Shut up, you're looking forward to it. Anyways, I want you to use that and record everything." Black Star picked up a small journal and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why?"

"Because I have a feeling that you guys are going to be too busy arguing instead of studying. So write everything of what happened and I'll hopefully pick up where you leave off tomorrow. If everything doesn't go right." Soul explained as the bell rang and picked up his bag.

"If you know we're not going to get anywhere, why can't you just help me instead of him?" The blue-haired teen complained and the other male stood up while gathering his books.

"Because I'm just doing Kid a favor." Before Black Star could question that, Soul was already out the rows of seats and heading for the door with the rest of the students. He looked back at the journal and sighed.

There is no way he is going to Kid's manor. It is not like he was forced to do it or anything.

....................................

 

Okay, so he really did have no choice. Apparently, Tsubaki had caught news of what he and Soul discussed and was not taking 'no' for an answer. Mainly because she did not want to jeopardize their future with such poor grades. Hell, she even refused to let him back in the house unless he went to Kid's manor with proof from the shinigami so unfortunately, he really is going to have a headache for the rest of the night. Why Kid chose six in the afternoon instead of eight is a mystery but he was not complaining since he did not plan on sleeping in.

Black Star ended up at the mansion ten minutes before he was supposed to arrive and knew he was in for hell. Mainly because-

"I specifically said six o'clock! How can you not follow the simplest instructions!?" Kid exclaimed. Black Star muttered, "Yeah, yeah..." and walked right past the fuming meister.

"Can we just get this over with? I actually want to have my head intact by the end of this."

"Che. Fine. In the living room." Black Star actually wanted to lock himself in a closet but turned to the big room, dreading everything. But Soul wants him to record everything so he will have to suck it up.

"What's first?" He asked while sitting in front of the coffee table. Kid walked in and sat next to the younger meister and pulled out a scratch piece of paper.

"Aspirin." Black Star was about to ask whether it was for him or Kid but the raven only opened his text book and handed him the piece of paper. "Go ahead and solve the first problem."

"I can't." The bluenette muttered but was only handed a pencil and scowled.

"I won't take that as an answer. Just try to at least solve it and I'll go over it with you." The tan boy groaned but Kid watched carefully, giving the boy no other choice but to comply. Black Star sighed as he stared at a series of numbers that looked like a foreign language to him and felt a dull ache in the temple of his forehead. Soul is going to pay dearly for this.

As he racked his brain to work, he could not help but notice glances pointed his way. Black Star wondered if Kid was seeing whether he was working but he noticed that the golden eyes sometimes trailed down his body and whenever he would look at the shinigami, the magnificent eyes would look away. Black Star could not say he was annoyed, but was definitely irked since he was wondering what made Kid steal glances at him. It could be his clothes since they were not exactly symmetrical(White tee and shorts)in Kid's term, or maybe there was something on him that Kid won't speak about.

Before he could put his pencil down and demand about the strange glances, Kid stood up with a sigh.

"I'm going to go check on the shortbread. Keep working on it and I'll get back to you soon." Muttering his compliance, Black Star watched the other male leave before whipping out the journal Soul gave him and scowled. He still was confused about his friend owing Kid and why he had to record everything but decided on questioning Soul tomorrow. It is not like he would be able to leave and call the whole deal off since a small part of him is secretly enjoying his stay in the manor.

Knowing that he needed to be quick, he summarized very shortly of what he has been doing so far. Working on one problem is not exactly progress but Kid did he say he was going to help afterwards. Kid...

Black Star bit his bottom lip before leaning back against the foot of the couch.

'Kid has been giving me weird looks lately. I wanted to ask but he's obviously avoiding my gaze for a reason. I wouldn't say it but it's almost as if...'

The sound of footsteps approaching made its way in.

'... he's checking me out.'

Just as Kid entered the living room, Black Star hid the journal in his bag with a suspicious grin that made Kid blink.

"What?"

"Nothing! U-Uh... I finished..." Kid sat down next to the student and looked at his work. His brows furrowed and he finally gazed at Black Star with an incredulous look.

"You got this completely wrong."

"Did I?" Black Star absent-mindedly said. The only reason why he did not even try on the problem is because he had been too worked up over the occasional glances. "You'll just have to show me cause I have no clue."

"Honestly..." However, Kid began to correct the other male. As he lectured Black Star, the assassin also noticed how close they were. They sure as hell were not touching arms with each other before but it seemed as though the shinigami had purposely shortened their distances. Why, he had no clue and thought that it was all in his head. After all, there is no way Kid would try to get close with him like 'that'.

"Got that?" Black Star blinked out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"... You didn't even listen to a word I said?"

"I..." The meister started but could not think of an excuse. Of course he could not say he was thinking about him since that could lead to an awkward situation. After a while of silence, Kid muttered "Forget it", and pointed at another problem.

"Work on this one since you seem to know what your doing."

"I don't!"

"Spacing out on me proved it."

"I-I just have a lot on my mind..." One look and Black Star told himself to just shut up and do as he says. "You're seriously the worst..."

Kid ignored this and watched his friend work on an equation.

"You already messed up." Black Star sighed.

"And you're not helping."

"Do you want help?"

"Yes!"

"Well then continue." The meister threw his head on the coffee table with a frustrated sigh and Kid looked up.

"Look, I'll order something. Just try and at least make your answers reasonable."

"Whatever." Once he left again, Black Star knew for sure that this whole trip would be a waste of precious time. He was now counting down the next two hours before he could leave and hopefully never come back. So far, he has had no help whatsoever and by the looks of it, there should be no point in staying if they are only going to bicker. "If he wasn't trying to rub all over me, maybe I would've paid attention." He mumbled to himself, "What's his deal anyway?"

He glanced at the textbook before sighing.

"I guess I have to learn something."

Ten minutes passed and Kid walked back in just as Black Star slipped the journal back in his bag.

"Kid, I have a question."

"Does it relate to what you're doing?"

"Either it does or it doesn't. Just listen." The Bluenette had already chosen to sit on the couch instead since he was starting get numb on the hard floor and Kid sat next to him, once again a little too close.

"What is it?" He pointed at a particular part of a page.

"I don't understand this."

"It's exactly what it is."

"I still don't understand." The young death god leaned in more, causing Black Star to blush a little when he felt warm air on his neck.

"It could not get any simpler. This equation shows how to find the exterior angle."

"Where is it?" Kid slowly pointed at a part of the triangle.

"Right there. Hell, there's even an arrow pointing to it."

"Wha-? Oh, I thought it was there to decorate the page." Kid wanted to kill himself but settled on shaking his head.

"Your problems begin way before this. It's a matter of being observant, something you clearly lack."

"If you're only here to insult me, I can leave if you'd like." Black Star said with a frustrated breath of air. He was confused when Kid did not retort like he usually would and blinked when the male sighed.

"Sorry."

"... What?"

"I said I'm sorry. Don't leave." Blue eyebrows raise high in shock and Black Star felt his cheeks burn. Did Kid just really say what he thought he said?

"Um... Uh... J-Just stop being creepy. You're freaking me out." The black haired meister smiled softly and leaned in more.

"Of course." The younger teen flushed and mentally cursed himself for making the situation worse(better). Not only were their arms touching, but their legs pressed pretty clearly together since Kid had turned more towards him. He could feel his friend's clothed leg rub against his own bare one and he did not know why he felt so... comfortable with the shinigami. Okay, he always has but never knew there would actually be a day where he would admit it.

"Black Star? Your face is-"

"I know! I know, just... stop looking at me."

"Why not?" He glared at the unaffected teen.

"'Cause you're bothering me."

"How so?"

"You can not be serious." Kid gave a small smirk which made Black Star try his hardest not to get distracted by the slightly sexy expression. "Hurry up and explain what I'm reading so I can go home!"

"Alright, alright."

After returning back to the text, Black Star finally felt himself calm down unknowingly; his heart had been racing 120 miles per hour. As Kid helped him understand the text and vocabulary, he gradually began to become fond with what he should have been learning and found it rather easier now. An hour had passed already and Black Star had felt at ease when a hand found its way on his knee.

He glanced at Kid, who did not acknowledge his gaze and stared down at the hand on his knee. Why Kid placed it there instead of his own is beyond him. However, he tried not to contemplate on that matter and refocused on the text book. After a while, the same hand began to stroke his thigh lightly, causing him to freeze and blush.

"Kid!"

"What?" The said male responded while looking mildly surprised. "Is something wrong?"

"Y-You're... You know what you're doing!" Kid only blinked.

"What am I doing?" He asked while trailing his hand up further, feeling the younger teen's inner thigh. Black Star's cheeks heated even more and he scowled.

" You're touching me... Stop touching me." The shinigami fully faced the baffled male.

"Why? Does it upset you?" He asked with a piercing gaze and Black Star leaned back from their sudden closeness.

"Of course it does!"

"You mean you don't like it when I touch you?" Kid asked more huskily while leaning in as his eyelids dropped more. Black Star found himself not being able to breathe and desperately looked at anything but the teen in front of him.

"N-No... It's not that, it's..."

"Then what is it?" Kid pressed while closing in on his friend. Their warm breaths mingled and the bluenette could clearly feel his cheeks sting.

"I don't... know..." The shinigami smirked and leaned in so their lips could lightly touch.

"You and I both know you want this." He murmured on the teen's lips, causing Black Star to furrow his brows uncertainly. Before he could comment, the paler male fully pressed their lips while tilting his head to deepen it. Both moans erupted from either throats and their bodies had somehow managed to rub together. Kid had an arm encircling the fellow meister's waist while his other hand rested on his thigh. Black Star had both arms around Kid's neck while holding the back of the Raven's head with a hand. They were so engrossed with their make-out session that they did not hear the door being knocked on.

Kid, however, heard that faint sound but only growled softly while pushing against the younger student. This made the other meister fall back on the couch and he took this opportunity to hover over him. Black Star's breath hitched and found his face and body heating greatly from being trapped. However, Kid knew that if the Bluenette was really uncomfortable, he would have been pushed away already.

He reconnected their lips almost instantly and moved them sensually against the other's. He could feel his stomach-twisting jolts every time Black Star moaned in the kiss. How could he have waited sooner? Ignoring the second set of knocks, he nibbled on Black Star's bottom lip, letting his tongue gain access when the irresistible lips parted hesitantly. He gave another soft growl when he felt the boy arch against him after tonguing his friend's sensitive spots. After thoroughly exploring Black Star's delectable mouth, he let their tongues come into contact. They twisted wetly together and saliva dribbled from either one of the corners of their mouth. The grip around Kid's neck tightened and he knew he needed to work faster.

Kid moved his head back while panting and looked down with narrow eyes to see Black Star's slightly unfocused ones. The red cheeks, flustered look, lust-filled eyes... Kid grind his clothed erection in between the bluenette's legs, who gave a shaky moan. The older male smirked and stroked the boy's sides.

Black Star gasped when teeth latched onto the nape of his neck and shuddered when a stinging sensation reached into his senses and a hot tongue lapped at the wound he received. Kid sucked on the supple skin and found himself getting more aroused at the hesitant sounds. He then moved up after feeling satisfied with his work and grabbed the bottom of Black Star's shirt.

"May I?" He asked while slowly sliding up the white shirt. Black Star was still panting, but gave a hesitant nod. A third set of knocks and Kid slipped the shirt up completely and examined the beautifully built body. He leaned down and pinched a nipple, causing Black Star to jolt up, and he gently rolled it, hearing the other teen's breathing quicken. He was then doing the same to the other nipple and was tugging both erect nubs. Black Star placed an arm over his eyes and whimpered, feeling himself getting even more aroused.

"K-Kid..." The said male let go of a nub to have it surrounded by his hot mouth. He pushed down on Black Star's arched torso while appreciating the wanton moan and swirled his tongue around. He nibbled the erect nipple while slightly grinding it with his teeth and lapped it. The shinigami moved his head up with a smirk and could not resist giving the same treatment to the other hard nipple in his hand.

"Oh... Ngh..." As he pleased Black Star, his other hand trailed down to the meister's shorts and tugged at them. Black Star felt this and had an uncertain look when Kid lifted his head up.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Kid said sincerely despite his arousal and Black Star shook his head,

"No, I want to... but aren't they here?" He hinted and the one on top raised his eyebrows.

"Well, yes. But I figured that wouldn't stop you so..." Black Star blushed profusely.

"O-Of course it would! I'm not stupid!"

"So you take risks?"

"Wha-" Using his lips to shut him up with a kiss, Kid slipped the article of clothing, along with his boxers, off the teen's narrow hips and deepened their kiss. Black Star moaned when Kid's tongue played with his and unknowingly spread his legs. His sounds grew louder when the black-haired boy grind his pelvis against his, their erections growing harder with each rolling movement. After swallowing another pleased sound, Kid moved away before sitting up and taking in his view.

"You look lovely." He whispered while licking his lips. Black Star blushed and was about to close his legs when Kid began unbuttoning his own pants to slip his dress shirt out. The assassin could not stop himself from watching the male unzip his pants to slipping them down. Blue eyes took in the finally bare waist and below and Kid had already knew that he was being intently watched. An amused smirk stretched on his lips and he unbuttoned his dress shirt.

"This is your last chance to back out." He reminded and Black Star rolled his eyes.

"Back out of what?"

"Your ass getting hurt." He frowned.

"What? What why would my ass hurt? You're not... spanking me are you?" As deliciously lewd as it was, Kid only shook his head with an exasperated look.

"No. I was kidding. In the meantime, spread your legs more." He responded while slipping his sleeves off his shoulders. The assassin raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, not knowing where this was going. His blush brightened when Kid hummed a pleased sound while his golden eyes took in everything.

"What are you doing?" Black Star asked when the older student parted his shirt and leaned back down.

"Something."

"But wha-ooooh~."

Kid lightly palmed the tip of their cocks and grind his member against the other one. Black Star arched while feeling himself responding to the rolling sensation. He jerked his hips up while moving back as well and gave another pleasure sound. Their slow, rocking pace continued and Black Star found himself having a hard time keeping down with the pace.

"Nnng..."

"Well you're eager."

"Sh-Shuddup." Their wet cocks rubbed against each other once again with more force and Black Star turned his head to the side."Oh, Kid..."

His breathing quickened as well as their pace and Kid clenched his teeth as he thrust upwards.

"Kid!"

"Fuck..." Their pre-cum slicken their movements and their hips began jerking at random times, rubbing their pulsing penises together in heightened pleasure. The leather couch began to squeak with each movement as they moved in a frenzied manner. Kid place his elbows on either side of Black Star's head and was grinding harder with each moan.

"Uwah! Kid!" The shinigami stopped with a huff and did not miss the disappointed sound from the boy. "Hey, why did you stop?" Black Star panted.

"Hn..." Kid thought silently before suddenly grinding fast again and Black Star was back to moaning loudly. His legs parted even more and Kid found himself slowly losing his self-control. With another feral growl, he suddenly grabbed the teen's thighs and straightened up to move Black Star's legs over. The Bluenette barely had time to register what was going on and found himself in a tightly-curled position. His legs nearly touched the arm of the couch and Kid sat up on his knees before thrusting his cock in between the student's tan 'cheeks'

"Aah! Don't rub it there!" The younger meister protested with a heavy blush but was ignored as the wet member glided against his puckered hole. His moans seemed to have upped its volume and Kid groaned while forcing Black Star's legs down more. Sweat rolled off his forehead as his harsh movements quickened and he grit his teeth when Black Star called his name out again.

"Kiiid! Agn~ Ah!" Both teens found it harder to breathe as their penises began to be more sensitive. Kid sharply took in air when wetness began to seep into his thrusting.

"What's this? Are you that excited that your ass is cumming? How dirty."

"Sh-Shut up!" The black haired teen bit his bottom lip from groaning too loud. Seeing Black Star being so flexible and moaning his name with such a flustered look made him change his grip. He wanted to fuck the poor boy so hard but knew they would be going too far if they had. He did not know if Black Star, judging by his childish behavior, was ready to full-on have sex so for now...

His hands groped the teen's ass and squeezed both cheeks against his pleasantly squished cock. Black Star clawed the arm of the couch as Kid pleased himself. His own hand had already grabbed his red-tipped penis and was rubbing it furiously. He did not bother with the drool running out the corner if his mouth and focused on the sharp stomach-heating jolts with each tug of his slick cock.

"Ooh! Aah..! K-Kid I'm..."

"Ngh... M-me too..." Their already fast tempo increased and the hot knot in their stomachs finally bursted, sending them into the ultimate climax. Their long-lasting moans filled the living room as their seeds spurted out. Kid shuddered violently as he shot his thick load all on the teen's inner thighs and sac. As he gave short thrusts to ride out his orgasm, Black Star came all over his own chest and face with a tremulous shiver. His toes curled with each sharp grind and Kid leaned down to connect their lips once more with their tongues grazing lazily over each other in their sloppy kiss.

Black Star turned his head for air after the short make-out session and panted heavily, along with the fellow meister. His heavily-lidded eyes stared ahead with no clear focus and felt his lower body being able to feel non-constricted again. Kid laid on him and buried his head in the nape of his neck with a deep sigh. Black Star did not mind this, seeing as he very much preferred to sleep now.

But first comes the journal.

...................................

 

"Isn't that what you wanted me to write?" Soul blinked out of his frozen shock expression and slowly looked up from his journal.

"W-Well... Yes but..." Black Star tilted his head in a questioning manner. He did not understand why Soul was blushing madly.

"But what?"

"When I said to write down what happened yesterday, I meant as in what you and Kid did... in the book... involving tutoring." Seconds passed before Black Star's face was just as red as Soul's.

"S-So then... wh-what I wrote..."

"On the bright side," Soul quickly added with a small smirk, "You do have an unknown talent for writing such... vivid things. I may just keep it." This made the meister try to snatch the journal back but Soul stood up from his seat while holding the object high.

"Give that back!"

"Nope! I'll be enjoying this lovely little smut you wrote for me. Maybe even Maka might want to try it out-"

"Soul!"


End file.
